


Wiśniowa galaretka

by Liryczna



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, inne takie, macki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blob!Cecil @ http://blobcecil.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote>





	Wiśniowa galaretka

Carlos nie mieszkał w Night Vale od wczoraj. Przyzwyczajenie się do nagłych i niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji zajęło mu kilka miesięcy, fakt, jednak ostatecznie nie powinien był się już dziwić niczemu. Cecil zmieniający się o poranku w wielką fioletową galaretowatą masę z dziesiątką oplatających się dookoła Carlosa macek był w stanie wywołać w naukowcu jedynie odrobinę niepokoju, ale już nie był to dramatyczny krzyk, co było pewnym postępem. Całkowita akceptacja nadprzyrodzonych i zwyczajnie dobijająco głupich zjawisk była w końcu niezbędnym do przeżycia odruchem obronnym.  
Carlos postanowił podejść do sprawy w racjonalny sposób. W chwili obecnej nie działa mu się żadna krzywda, ani jedna macka nie zaciskała się na jego karku z zamiarem skręcenia go, wręcz przeciwnie, poruszały się powoli, lekko łaskocząc, niczym wielkie kłębowisko wijących się węży. Końcówka jednej wsunęła się w jego włosy, czochrając go niemiłosiernie, a druga przyssała się do jego nosa. Kiedy spróbował ją odczepić, zawinęła się ściśle dookoła jego dłoni, a jej miejsce i tak zajęła kolejna. W obliczu zerowych szans na opuszczenie łóżka, Carlos westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, ostatecznie żegnając się z marzeniem o dotarciu do pracy na czas. Skoro nie mógł wrócić do swoich próbek i eksperymentów, to zawsze mógł skupić się całkowicie na badaniu zjawiska, które miał pod swoim nosem. A w zasadzie na nim, jeżeli ktoś chciał być dokładny. Carlos zamierzał dotrzeć do samego dna mackowatego problemu. W imię nauki.  
Zanim jednak zdołał przeprowadzić wstępne rozpoznanie, dobiegło do niego głośne ziewnięcie i przynajmniej siedem par oczu otworzyło się, mrugnęło sennie i spojrzało w jego stronę. Potem zamrugało ponownie, tym razem z wyraźnym przerażeniem i wytrzeszczyło się lekko. Jak się okazało, Cecil niestety nie był w stanie opanować panicznego wrzasku i spadnięcia z łóżka, szczególnie bolesnego dla Carlosa, którego zaplątane w jego osobie macki odrzuciły do tyłu w przestrachu.  
W chwile później jedna macka z załzawionym okiem wyjrzała zza krawędzi łóżka. Była szkarłatna. Carlos odnotował tą obserwację w pamięci, wyciągając w jej stronę rękę. Macka natychmiast zniknęła z powrotem pod łóżkiem i, gdy doczołgał się do jego brzegu, zerkając w dół, nie zobaczył niczego prócz drewnianej podłogi.  
\- Cecil? – zapytał Carlos, lecz panele nie odpowiedziały nawet skrzypnięciem.  
\- Część obywateli może w legalny sposób osiągnąć niewidzialność – podpowiedział pomocnie przedstawiciel Sekretnej Policji Szeryfa, który ukrywał się aktualnie za zasłonką. Wydawał się nieprofesjonalnie rozbawiony. – Czasami reagują na rzucanie im orzeszków.  
\- Czasami? To znaczy, że to cecha gatunkowa, czy upodobanie osobiste?  
\- Duża część populacji ma alergię na orzeszki.  
\- Ach tak. – Carlos skinął głową w podziękowaniu w stronę zasłonki, wiedząc, że funkcjonariusz i tak jak zawsze widział wszystko, po czym ponownie skupił się na pustej podłodze. Spora jej część wydawała się dygotać. Po raz kolejny westchnął. – Cecil – zaczął ostrożnie – mógłbyś spróbować… zmaterializować się ponownie?  
\- Nie – pusta podłoga chlipnęła z wyrzutem.  
\- Ach. Mam skoczyć po orzeszki?  
\- Nie!  
Funkcjonariusz wydawał się niepocieszony.  
\- Sorry, stary, zawsze warto było spróbować – powiedział.  
Carlos postanowił być głosem rozsądku.  
\- Nie mogę chodzić na randki z niewidzialnym…. Chłopakiem – stwierdził. – Ludzie nie będą mi ufać. A w życiu naukowca zaufanie społeczności jest bardzo ważne.  
Coś mlasnęło głośno pod łóżkiem.  
\- Cecil?  
\- Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że jestem twoim chłopakiem! – Cecil zmaterializował się nagle, tym razem w kolorze krwistej czerwieni. Z jego oczu sączyło się coś podejrzanego, lecz Carlos przypuszczał, że był to odpowiednik łez. O ile mackowate potwory miały w ogóle kanaliki łzowe.  
\- Myślałem, ze to oczywiste? – spróbował wydusić, lecz oplatające go macki skutecznie odebrały mu oddech, a potem nagle zniknęły, zastąpione przez zasmarkanego Cecila, który pociągając nosem mamrotał coś do siebie, usiłując ukryć rozlewający się po jego twarzy rumieniec.  
Night Vale chyba zawsze miało go zaskakiwać.

**Author's Note:**

> Blob!Cecil @ http://blobcecil.tumblr.com/


End file.
